the_lost_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Driver
'''Driver '''is the bus driver who takes the tour group to Nanakimura . He is 48-years-old. History He seems to have money troubles and has to work on a bus because his moher keeps borrowing money from him. He also seems to have a daughter named Misato, who died ten years prior. Plot In the first episode he is driving the group to the village, along the way he says that the tour was irresponsible as asks Dahara if he is the organizer as he heard that the tour was a mystery. When Dahara explains a bit he yet again says that's what he meant by irresponsible. He then questions about starting over in a new place telling everyone to not talk so lightly about starting over. He mentions about how young they all were and questions what they knew about life, going on to say that everyone has had it rough in various degrees but don't run away they just work through the best that they can. He tells them that from his stand point, they're all babies in life just barely learning to walk. When Valkana gets upset with him, he just clicks his tongue before returning to pay attention to the road ahead. A small bit of time passes as Valkana gets uspet again because of the driver clicking his tongue as the driver retorts by saying he should be able to click his tongue whenever he wanted. He then goes on to explain that he was having a rough time and wanted to run away sometimes as well. As he says this he pushes down on the gas pedal of the bus as it speeds up. He continues with saying, as he starts recklessly driving the bus along the road, that because of an economic downturn they cut all of his overtime as he goes on to ask why he had to bow and scrape to a bunch of losers like the group on the bus after having such a long gig as a driver. He then tells them that every time he gets a call from his mother out of the blue it's always her begging for more money and that he had left home just to earn money for his family. In a result he is eaten ramen night after night as he is upset that he can't have any toppings, not even an egg. He then asks the group if they wanted to start over and say goodbye to the world as he then proposes they all die happily together in an accident as he drives even more recklessly causing everyone on the bus to jolt around or fall. As this happens Jack runs up and elbows him in his face as he tries to attack back but is restrained by his seat belt. Jack then kicks his hand as he tries to reach out for him. Noticing that they were about to hit the side of the mountain wall he slams on the breaks which in return causes Masaki to stumble foward to his seat and throw up on him. At the next rest stop he is seen cleaning up as Masaki apologizes to him and Mitsumune offers to help. In return he calls the scumbags and tells them to stay away. Once he is finished he continues driving the bus to the bridge that leads to Nanakimura. In episode two he proceeds slowly across the bridge. Appearance TBA Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Employed Characters